


Bokuroo Week 2020

by myreygn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Crossover, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn
Summary: Seven days of Bokuroo.
Relationships: bokuroo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Affection

“Bo, come _on_ …” Kuroo whined when he felt his boyfriend's upper body on his thighs. “Ever heard of temperature? It's like hell outside in the sun, you're killing me!”

****

“Don't you love me, Tetsu?”

****

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Awesome. _That_ method again. But it wouldn't work this time, na-ah, not when he was literally melting because of the hot summer sun!

****

“I love you and you know that as well as I do, but I'm sweating like a pig and you're not helping!”  
Bokuto looked up at him and grinned. “I'm hot. That's what you wanted to tell me, right?”  
Kuroo poorly held back a laugh. “I wanted to tell you to fuck off.”  
“Because I'm hot?”

****

Kuroo blinked a few times and decided not to answer that question before he turned once again to his chemistry book. He really, _really_ loved Bokuto but this was just too much contact right now.  
The ace didn't seem to care though, he just curled closer to his boyfriend's chest.

****

“Koutarou! Get off of me already!”  
Bokuto made some puppy eyes and _f u c k_ it was cute. But he would stay strong, just for once! “But …”  
“No! It's too warm!”

****

Bokuto sighed sadly and sat up, leaning to the bed next to Kuroo. The taller one felt a bit sorry, but he wouldn't give in, not this time, no, thank you very much!

****

“I know it's too warm.” Kuroo tried to focus on his book but he couldn't do anything against waiting for what his boyfriend would say. “I just love cuddling with you. I love it when you sit on my lap and fall asleep in my arms. I love leaning onto you. I love being close to you.”

****

Kuroo swallowed some tears back down his throat, then he dropped his book and pulled Bokuto into a hug. “Nevermind. Come here, idiot.”

****

Bokuto smiled happily and hugged him back. “Really? What about you dying?”  
“Nah.” Kuroo placed a soft kiss on the other one's forehead. “At least I'm dying in your arms.”

****


	2. Music / Dancing

Kuroo cheered with the others when they raised their glasses to celebrate Nishinoya's birthday. He gave applause with the others when Tanaka threw out an insanely good rap for his best friend. And he laughed with the others when he fell off the stage.

Well, when the music started playing and everyone went dancing, he didn't follow them. He leaned casually onto the bar and watched with a small grin as Hinata forced Kenma with him and swung his arms around while the Nekoma setter looked for an escape.

“Hey Hey Hey, Tetsu! Why so alone? C'mon, dance, have fun!”

Kuroo tumbled a bit when he felt his boyfriend's strong arm around his neck and chuckled. “No thanks man, I'm having fun watching you guys! Go on, dance.” “But it's no fun without you!”

There was a moment of complete silence when they looked each other in the eyes. Bokuto clearly tried to figure out what the Nekoma captain was thinking while Kuroo only waited for him to leave and have fun.

He was very self confident indeed. He didn't mind singing in front of others and not even stripping was a problem after one or two beers. But, well, dancing wasn't really his thing.

“Tetsu, don't be a lame ass! Let's go, now!”  
Kuroo checked if anyone was listening to him before he gave Bokuto a little grin. “Seriously, have fun. I don't like dancing. I feel stupid.”

Bokuto pouted. “I bet you don't look stupid at all!”  
Kuroo chuckled. “I didn't say that. I said I'd feel stupid. I just don't like it.”

The smaller one looked at him, at the dancing people and back at him. “Have you ever danced?”  
“Sure, once or twice. And as I just told you, I don't like it.”  
“No, I mean …”

Kuroo looked slightly confused. “What are you doing?”  
Bokuto took his wrists and put his arms around his neck. “I mean, have you ever danced? Like, _really?_ Like this?” Kuroo felt large hands on his hips. “With somebody else?”

The ace started to move. Stepped from side to side. And he pulled his boyfriend with him. The steps were small and didn't fit with the music at all. But it didn't matter.

“Look? Not that bad, eh?”

Not at all.


	3. Lazy Days

Kuroo yawned and put the magazine he had read a thousand times before aside. Bokuto took it and rushed through it quickly, then he threw it away as well.

“Tetsu, I'm bored.”  
“You don't say.”

It was one of those Sundays when one couldn't do anything about the lazy feeling which settled all over the house. Usually they spent them sleeping and cuddling, but today's Sunday was even too lazy to sleep.

“I can't move” Bokuto continued to whine and rolled around. Kuroo let out an exhausted “Ouf” when he felt a sudden weight on his stomach. “Dude, you're heavy!”  
“And you're comfortable.” Bokuto nuzzled into Kuroo's chest, making the taller one squirm a bit. “What do you think of getting us something to drink?”

Kuroo sighed and stroke through his boyfriend's hair. “I'd say that it would be better if you got us something.”  
“You're so lazy.”  
“Don't blame me, you're too!”

Silence, then Bokuto placed his chin on Kuroo's chest and looked up at him. “Let's play a game. The loser has to go get some drinks.”  
“Better prepare to lose.”

“Alright then. I spy with my little eye … something red. You have three guesses.”  
“That's totally unfair!” Kuroo glared at his boyfriend. They were at his place and his room was filled with Nekoma jackets, shirts and other stuff in red, his school's color. “My entire room is red!”  
“Three guesses. Good luck.”

“The jacket.”  
“No.”  
“The chair.”  
“Try again.”  
“So mean … the jersey.”

Bokuto grinned. “Too bad kitten, seems like you lost.”  
Kuroo pouted. “That was cruel!”  
“Hey, don't blame me, it was your choice to design your room in one single color!”

Kuroo lifted his arm and let it fall back on the bed. “I can't stand up.”  
Bokuto giggled and sat up. “Alright, let's make a deal. I help you standing up and you get us some food. And you can choose the movie.” He grabbed Kuroo by the wrist and pulled him up, then he shoved him until he stood up.

“I've got a better idea.” Kuroo simply pulled Bokuto with him. “We'll get some food together. And then we'll choose the movie together. Easy.”  
Bokuto smiled. “Yeah. Easy.”


	4. Summer Nights

Summer nights were a lot, but they definitely weren't made for sleeping.  
Summer nights were made for laughing and drinking and having fun.  
Summer nights were made for friends and endless moments of sitting at a campfire and singing these old songs that everybody knew.

Bokuto loved summer nights.

Summer holidays were his favorite time of the year. He'd get up early and go out for a run when it wasn't too warm and around midday volleyball practice started. But the late evenings were his own. Well, more like their own.

Bokuto never spent summer nights alone. There was always someone who'd like to meet with him. Tokyo was never boring and at night it was the best, with all the flashy lights and loud music and people all around. He lived for this feeling of being out there at night.

He didn't always meet the same people though. Karasuno's freaky second years for example were perfect for going to the club and partying while Akaashi didn't like the loud music and was more the type for a movie or a walk in the park.

Since they now often teamed up with some other members of their volleyball team and other players from Nekoma, Shinzen and Ubugawa they often just chilled on a campsite nearby the town's border.

Bokuto really loved being with them all, especially when Akaashi brought his guitar with him, but since he and Kuroo became a couple sometimes it was just the two of them. They left the group around midnight and went to Kuroo's favorite place which he had shown to Bokuto, an old bench on a hill.

Sometimes they used the loneliness to make out and sometimes they chased each other all over the hill. After that they usually made out in the grass. But sometimes they just sat there on the bench, Kuroo curled up in Bokuto's lap and sometimes he fell asleep. Bokuto liked to stroke through his hair and watch the peaceful expression on his face.

He remembered the one time when both of them had been drunk and Kuroo had told him that summer nights were magical because one could see a lot of stars these times and the more stars were visible, the stronger were the bonds of any kind of love.

Summer nights weren't made for sleeping.  
Summer nights were made for warm feelings in the chest and counting stars.  
Summer nights were made for making out in the darkness and whispering loving words into each other's ears, told in ecstasy and remembered until next evening when it started again.  
Summer nights were made for kissing in the moonlight.

Bokuto loved summer nights.


	5. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't manage to upload it yesterday so here it is a day later  
> this one is a crossover with harry potter

“Hey, Bokuto! The rooster head is waiting in the corridor!”  
“Damn Noya, his name is Kuroo!”

The seeker shrugged his shoulders. “That Slytherin dude you're fucking with, I don't care.”  
Bokuto smacked the fifth year on the shoulder in passing him and pursed the homework he had been trying to do into his bag until Nishinoya had interrupted him.

“Hey Hey Hey, Rooster Head!” He jumped out of the portrait hole and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.  
Kuroo gasped. “Rooster Head? That's what you Gryffindorks call me?”  
“Just some of us Gryffindorks.”

The Slytherin sixth grade gave him a quizzical look. “So? You wanted to show me something. Here I am. I had to cancel my studying just to meet with you. I hope it's important.”  
“Dude, you're literally the second best student of the whole year!”  
“Yeah, second best! But I'll surpass that damn Ravenclaw bastard.”  
“You will, you will. Oikawa doesn't stand a chance against you.”

Kuroo grinned. “You get it bro. So, I'm not here for bootlicking. What's up?”  
Bokuto smiled and pulled him with him. “We need to go outside first.”  
“Outside? Really? It's raining, Bokuto.”

“I know!” The beater grinned widely. “That's why I picked this day! I need the rain.”

Kuroo sighed and followed his boyfriend without any more comment. If it was for Bokuto he could stand a little rain – even if his hair would went down again in that weird way everyone thought of as adorable while he himself considered it worse than his usual bedhead.

They left the castle and walked towards the lake. It was mid June and normally a lot of students would've been there, chilling and swimming and enjoying their afternoon, but now that it was raining not a single soul was there. It was sort of weird to see the lake that empty.

Bokuto stopped at the littoral and started to pull of his shoes.

“Whoa man, what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like? I'm going to swim.”  
“It's frickin' cold, Koutarou!”

Bokuto laughed. He flicked his wand and stood there in some bathers, then he went into the lake, his wand still in his hand. “Don't worry, I'll heat it up.”  
“If you just forced me out here to have sex in the lake, I'm gonna …”  
“I mean I'll rise the temperature with a spell! Now come in!”

Kuroo sighed. Crazy Gryffindork. He changed clothes as well and followed his boyfriend into the water which was already comfortably warm and swam over to Bokuto. The smaller waited for him a little away from land where neither him nor Kuroo could reach the ground anymore.

“What do you want to show me now?”  
“My patronus.”

Kuroo grinned. “You can produce one now? Man that's awesome!” He had managed the patronus already a few months ago but most students had to practice it a little longer. He was happy for Bokuto but … “Why here? Why now? Why not inside?”

“Have you ever produced a patronus in the rain?” The Slytherin shook his head and Bokuto grinned. “Descend.”

Kuroo did as he had been told and heard the muffled “Expecto Patronum” from above the water, then Bokuto descended as well and the patronus began to form itself awash. It was blurry and looked more like some silver medley than an actual animal. It was beautiful though.

They emerged and Bokuto smiled. “Now watch.”

He lifted his wand and the patronus rose from the lake and hovered over their heads.  
It slowly recovered from the water's effects and an animal manifested. Kuroo's eyes widened.

The rain seemed to fall right through the silver body and reflected the light. It seemed like the patronus was dancing with the rain drops and for it was also reflected by the lake's water, it was like a cloud out of silver light.

Kuroo was so fascinated that it took him a minute to recognize the patronus. “Is that … a cat?”  
His heart began to beat faster. He was a born Animagus and, well, his animal form was a cat too.

“Yes!” Bokuto laughed and water splattered all around them as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. “And look how beautiful it is! It's you, Tetsu! You know what that means?”  
Instead of an answer Kuroo kissed him with everything he got. Bokuto smiled into the kiss.

Kuroo knew it was silly. He was a wizard. He could turn himself into a damn cat, but this … this was different than from form of wizardry he knew and had grown up with. This wasn't wizardry anymore.

It was magic.


	6. Smiles / Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka kuroo hates his hyena laugh and bokuto doesnt

_“Stop that!”_  
“But why?” Bokuto grinned and continued to tickle lightly over Kuroo's exposed tummy. “You're laughing and that makes me happy. Do you want to make me sad, Tetsurou?”  
“Thehere are o- _other_ ways to make me lahaugh!”

Kuroo tried to shove his hands away but it didn't bother the ace at all. “No. I need to tickle you for making you really laugh. Otherwise you'd just huff amused or giggle a bit. You never really laugh dude. Unless …”

Kuroo shrieked and tried to curl up when Bokuto pinched his sides. His hyena laugh resounded through the room and Bokuto smiled happily. “That's the laugh I'm talking about! You should let it out more often!”

He continued for a few more minutes before he stopped and just sat there and watched his boyfriend catching his breath. “Y'know you're really cute, Tetsu.”  
“Shut up.” Kuroo rolled onto his stomach. “That was mean.”

“Nah man, come on! It's not my fault you wouldn't laugh voluntarily.”  
“Which is _not_ a proper excuse to fucking _tickle_ me, Koutarou!”  
“So you admit you never laugh freely?”

Kuroo sighed and let Bokuto pull him into a hug which was actually pretty comforting – and without any tickles, luckily. “Yeah I admit. I don't like my laugh, you know that!”  
“But why?” Bokuto nuzzled into the taller one's hair. “What's your problem?”

Kuroo chuckled. “I just don't like it. It's ugly.”  
“Dude, it's not ugly! It's gorgeous!”

Bokuto placed a little kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. “If it was ugly, it wouldn't make me smile every time I hear it.”

Still no reaction, just a sort of shy (what?) grin. Bokuto sat up and grabbed Kuroo by his shoulders to look into his eyes. “Okay, fine. I accept that you don't like your laugh.” He smiled. “But I like your laugh. So maybe … just let go from time to time? Like … you can laugh when there are just the two of us.”

Kuroo huffed and Bokuto hugged him tightly. “If you don't wanna laugh for yourself, laugh for me, okay?”

The rooster head silenced for a few seconds, then he sighed. “I'll try. But just to see you smile.”  
They released each other. “That's even more beautiful than my laughter.”

“Sure, keep thinking that.”


	7. Sunsets / Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to WERTZUNGE for reminding me of this project - i had a bit stress around the deadline and kinda forgot it afterwards, so the last chapter comes now. two month later. whoops.

“Have you ever realized that your hair sort of shimmers in the sun?”  
Bokuto looked up from his phone and gave his boyfriend an asking look. “Sorry, what?”  
Kuroo chuckled and sat next to the ace on the balcony. “Your hair. It shimmers.”

Bokuto's eyes rolled up as he tried to look at said hair. “For real?”  
“Yeah.” Kuroo lifted his hand but he refused to touch him. The hand hovered between their faces. “Like a mixture of gold and silver. Reminds me of a meteor shower. It looks beautiful.”

“That's poetic man.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

Kuroo wrapped his jacket around him. It got cool now that the sun was leaving.  
Bokuto smiled slightly as he recognized the jacket as one of his own. It was way too wide for Kuroo's more slender statue which made it look like he was drowning in the clothing, but it was cute. Really cute.

“Why did you come out?” He himself had been sitting out here for quiet a while. Kuroo had decided to take a nap for his classes had started very early today and he hadn't got a chance to get home between them, so Bokuto had went out on the balcony to not disturb him.

Now Kuroo blinked a few times. “Wait … I actually wanted to ask you something, but you and your glitter hair distracted me.”  
Bokuto laughed. “Oh, it's my fault? Well sorry then!”  
“Nah, it's alright. You're the best distraction I could ask for after all.”

The ace blushed a bit and looked at the sunset that colored the sky pink and orange and red. His blushed cheeks even intensified in color which Kuroo noticed with a smile. Bokuto made an embarrassed sound and pulled the taller one closer to his own body which the middle blocker reacted to with a surprised shriek, then he sank into Bokuto's hug.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

He ruffled Kuroo's hair and grinned when his boyfriend tried to escape his hug. “Hey, stop it! You're ruining it!”  
“What? Isn't this your bedhead?”  
“At least it doesn't look like I dipped my head in a glitter can!”

Bokuto barked out a laugh. “Not even two minutes ago you told me you liked this look on my hair!”  
Kuroo shifted a bit when he felt light tickling on his tummy. “Alright, I said that!” He huffed when he turned around so he was now lying on his back and looked up to Bokuto. “And I'm not taking it back.”

The ace swallowed down some tears and kissed his boyfriend. “Luckily I got my sun around all the time, so you can enjoy the view whenever you want to.”  
“Since when are you so sweet?”, Kuroo murmured against his lips and snuggled deeper into Bokuto's lap. Then he turned his head and they watched the sun sink until it was gone.

“You wanna eat?”  
“Always.”

Bokuto stood up and picked Kuroo up in bridal style, then he headed to the living room where he placed him on the sofa. “Let's order pizza, so we don't have to get up until it arrives.”

He grabbed his phone and ordered their dinner. While he was at that task, Kuroo started to play with his hair and once he hung up, Bokuto threw him an amused smile. “Is it still glittering?”  
“Maybe”, Kuroo answered and looked at his hand as if it would turn golden because it touched Bokuto's hair. “There are sunbeams trapped in it.”

“What's up with all those metaphors today? You should've been a poet.”  
“I'll make you a poem!”  
“Oh, yeah? I'm looking forward to hear it!”

Kuroo sat up and thought for a moment, then he cleared his throat in the most dramatic way possible and raised his left hand to the ceiling, his right hand lying on his heart.

“My man, my love, my only joy.  
I'd be happy with being your toy.  
But we're in love, that's even better.  
How old we are, it doesn't matter.  
You'll always be a miracle.  
We're stronger than any obstacle.  
You are my sun, my symphony.”

Kuroo hesitated and for a moment it was completely silent, then the cat started to speak again and his voice was suddenly very breathy.

“Hey, do you want to marry me?”


End file.
